


love my way

by symmetrass



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, MLM Writer, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetrass/pseuds/symmetrass
Summary: the time peter quill finally makes his dreams come true and fucks himself!





	love my way

**Author's Note:**

> OK... so my first fic published...and its this
> 
> i've had this on my mind since the Old Quill comic was announced so i had to...  
> warning: ive used terms like cunt and clit to describe their genitals, in case it makes anyone uncomfortable  
> they are both trans men and this fic was written by a trans man! hope u like it!
> 
> im @warlockspeter on twitter if u wanna chat abt star lord ;)

"Ok. First of all, this is really weird”

The older man sitting on the pilot’s seat of the ship chuckled “We both know that this is in our top 5 fetishes.” he started to unbuckle his pants. “I mean I hope it is yours too cause you were the one who gave the idea.”

The two men were Peter Quill, but from different universes. They shared a lot in common, both wearing the Star Lord uniform, and being leaders of the Guardians of the Galaxy. But after a few rounds of beer, the younger Quill found out his older self had way a lot in common with him than he thought at first. “So… you are just horny and idiot like me I guess” he said drunkenly a few minutes before agreeing they were gonna fuck each other.

And Peter had to admit. He had a thing for older men. The same happened when he and Logan (funnily enough, an alternative universe older version of the Wolverine) met to discuss about Kitty when they broke up… only to end up with Logan on top of him at 3 am. But that also helped Peter to find out he was really into men.

Now fucking an older guy who happens to be him, when Peter considers himself as one of the sexiest man in the galaxy, was an one time opportunity that he couldn’t say no. He recognized in the other men his own stupid horniness for stupid fantasies, and that made him even more excited for it. When he blurted out “I wanna eat myself out” he didn’t really thought it would work, but here they were.

The younger Star Lord sighed deeply, looking over at his other self. He could recognized his own features in mid of the wrinkles, white beard and hair. He just kept staring while the older man was pulling his pants down along with his underwear, and started slowing hovering his fingers over his clit, teasing himself. He was wearing the old ravager jacket, way more well worn than he remembered. “Are you gonna have an existential crisis all night or?”

“I’m sorry I just” Peter mumbled “- Can’t believe this is happening?” The older man chuckled. “Come here” he tapped his lap. Peter moved towards his other self, kneeling between his thighs. He looked up, locking his eyes with his double. Quill starting petting Peter’s hair while spreading his labia with his other hand, and slowly forcing Peter to look at it. Quill was just horny and too old to care or to try to believe this was real. I’ve done worse he thought. 

But Peter chose to go slowly at first, putting Quill’s hand away from his pussy, giving slow kisses above and around his clit but not really going at it. Quill grunted with impatience but didn’t interfered. After a long teasing, Peter pulled back and spread the old guy’s legs even further, and then pushed two fingers inside his cunt. Quill grabbed Peter’s hair a bit more forceful this time, leaving a soft “Good” from his lips. 

He started fucking him with his fingers slowly, imitating the same way he does with himself, and by Quill’s expression and little moans it seemed he liked the same thing. Peter wanted to eat out the old guy so badly, but he really enjoyed watching what his fingers were doing to him. Quill’s legs tremble a little every few seconds, and his eyes were closed, being concentrated on the work Peter was doing.

After a few minutes like this, Quill opened his eyes and said “Peter, I’m too old for this, work with me come on” and Peter understood what he meant. The young Star Lord placed his thumb over Quill’s clit, circling it making the older man moan louder. He pushed a third finger, moving closer to kiss his cunt, giving slow and soft licks. What Peter didn’t expected, was Quill’s voice deeper than before, praising him. “You’re doing good baby.” he said, not letting go of his hair. The smug in his voice made Peter realized he knew exactly what made him even more horny, because that was also his thing. 

Peter took his fingers off Quill’s cunt, and started holding his two thighs between his face. He was licking and sucking on older self clit, taking his time to taste every part but also eager to make Quill cum, because his grunts and soft moans were making him even more excited. And everytime Quill tucked harder on his hair, and called him baby just at the right moments, it was even harder not to fuck himself while eating him out, but he promised to his double that he would have to make him cum too, and Peter wouldn’t miss the sight of the older man fucking him.

They both could feel Quill was getting close, when his moans became louder and his hips were pushing himself against Peter’s tongue. “Come kiss me baby” Quill said in a low voice, helping Peter up on his feet and sitting on his lap facing him. They both shared a quick kiss when Quill chuckled “Hm, we taste good”, while Peter tried not to laugh and concentrate on what he was doing “Please don’t say corny shit, we are better than this.” He went back kissing his other deeply, while playing with his wet pussy, circling his clit. He could feel Quill’s moans in his throat while they were kissing. Peter broke the kiss to watch his other self face while it reaches his orgasm, something that he would make sure to never forget.

Quill was catching his breath while his younger self was kissing his neck and grinding on his lap. “Now it’s my turn” he said, giving little bites on his neck.

“Oh yeah sure I didn’t forgot about that.” He laughed, grabbing Peter’s ass and making him smile thanking whatever god or deity that made his ultimate fantasy come true.


End file.
